The invention relates to exercise apparatus.
Exercise apparatus is known having a user seat supported on a carriage which is adjustably supported on a support column of a frame for up-down movement therealong to a plurality of positions to provide an adjustable seat position for the user.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts directed toward the noted exercise apparatus, including elimination of side-to-side wobble when the user adjusts the seat prior to performing an exercise.